Once Lost, Now Found
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: This contains some bad words, the occassional bad thing or two. So, this is also HY+RP. It's after EW, and the two have a ew things to work out. And Heeor gives Relena up. That's all!
1. Chapter 1

Once Lost, Now Found by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Gundam and I and not making any money off of this. I have nothing to give you if you sue me, except my schoolbag......Wait that technically belongs to my parents. Never mind.   
  
Note: This is a few years after Endless Waltz and everybody is about 22 or something Since it is a while from when the show ended, the characters have changed. That would explain, I hope, some of the different actions taken by the characters!  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A girl with golden hair is sitting by herself at a small café. She's wearing a dark blue tank top and a pair of dark leather pants. She seems angry and worried. Suddenly, a young man with wild brown hair comes rushing up to her. He's wearing a forest green tank top and a pair of light colored jeans.  
  
"Sorry Relena. I didn't mean to be late. I was a little caught up in the office."  
  
"Heero Yuy, you could of at least call or something. I was worried about you."  
  
"Sorry Relena. I didn't mean it. I was wor..."  
  
"No Heero. I can't do this any more. I mean, you're always late. You don't bother to call ever. Sometimes I think your mission...no...work is more important than me."  
  
"Relena, you know that's not true. It was a mistake and Duo..."  
  
"No more excuses. You either come or call. I can't do this anymore!"  
  
"What are you saying?!?!"  
  
"It's over Heero. We're over. I can't continue like this. My brother was right about you. You only care about your work. It's OVER!"  
  
With that, Relena rushes out of the café and runs to her car.  
  
"Relena...I thought you understood me better than that..."  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%   
  
Four months later...  
  
Relena strolled down the aisle. Hilde her maid of honor was standing by her. Relena reached the aisle. Milliardo gave her hand to a young man that looked around 24. He had ashy blond hair and brown eyes. He looked respectably and very noble. The minister smiled at the couple and began.  
  
"Today, we are here to honor that holy matrimony of Relena Dorlain Peacecraft and Richard Perry. If there is anyone that believes that this couple should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Heero, who was wearing a tux, stood up.  
  
"I oppose."  
  
The crowd turned their heads towards the young man. Relena eyed Heero coldly. Heero shivered at the sight of those bright eyes full of hate and anger. Worse of all, it was directed towards him. Relena looked at the minister and spoke.  
  
"Go on sir. Ignore him. He had his chance."  
  
"Sorry my child, I can't unless he withdraws his objection."  
  
Relena turned back to Heero with a stare that could have froze the coldest hearts. But Heero stood his ground. Relena spoke first.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, I'm happy. Richard gives me joy that no one can give me. Not even you. Now if you don't mind, we have a wedding to finish."  
  
Heero looked at her with hurt. He lowered his head to hide the tear that had escaped the corner to his eye. It made it slowly down his cheek. It was so small that only his friends noticed it. Heero looked up.  
  
"Minister, please continue. I...I...I withdraw my...objection."  
  
Heero moved to get to the center aisle. Once at the center, he bowed deeply at the couple and was about to leave.   
  
Heero didn't notice but a man with a meter long chestnut braid standing up.  
  
"I object. And unlike my friend over there, I don't intend withdrawing it."  
  
Heero turned and saw his friend smiling at him. Next to him, a man with long brown bangs that covered his face stood up.  
  
"I second."  
  
The Arabian man next to him with light blond hair stood up.  
  
"I see that even Trowa, man of few words stands up. Like I say, whoever doesn't stand up for their beliefs is a coward. My friends have proven that they are not cowards. So must I."  
  
A Chinese boy with black hair tied in a ponytail stood up.  
  
"Well, I see the kindest of all has stood up for this. It would be dishonorable to hid."  
  
Relena stared at the young men. Even at the moment that might be embarrassing for them, they stood together. Richard spoke.  
  
"Well Mr. Yuy. I see you are no longer welcome here. Why don't my friends just show you out."  
  
Zechs began to walk towards Heero with two very tall and muscular guards.  
  
"No need Mr. Perry."  
  
All the other boys looked at Richard. Then, almost as one, they spoke.  
  
"I go where he goes."  
  
The Arabian one spoke up.  
  
"I see we've out lived our welcome here. We don't go where we're not welcomed."  
  
He and his friends reached the center aisle. He bowed deeply at the couple and audience. Quatre spoke in a polite manner; just managing to hold his anger and Relena knew it. She was surprised at the anger that he was showing.   
  
"Sorry to disturb you. Mr. Perry, you may be assured, that there would be no more interference at your wedding."  
  
Quatre had been harsh and cold. The pilots looked at the usually kind and polite man. Trowa thought for a moment then stepped out. Relena knew that this would be important. She knew as well as the other guests and pilots that when Trowa spoke, it was out of necessity and had to be heard.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft and Mr. Perry, I can assure you, even though I am speaking for myself and going out on a limp here. You can be sure that there will be no sight of me, perhaps us, ever in your life."  
  
Trowa looked at Relena waiting for a response or objection. But Relena gave none and simply looked at the pilot with eyes full of surprise mingled in with anger. Trowa looked at her. His face was emotionless but his eyes gave him away. The green eyes obviously showed disappointment at Relena's lack of feeling or objection. He looked at Relena and then whispered the next few words that struck Relena and could kill her.  
  
"Disappointing. After all, I expected better from you princess."  
  
With that, Trowa had declared an end to the friendship between himself and the members of the Perry and Peacecraft family. The man with the meter long braid looked at Relena.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, god that sounds so formal...forgive me minister. Miss Peacecraft, I...I...sorry Hilde. I agree with him."  
  
Hilde looked at Duo and saw that he was serious.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"No Hilde. Not here."  
  
The Chinese man looked at the crowd.  
  
"I concur."  
  
Sally walked slowly towards Wefei and stopped when he raised a hand to stop her. Richard has lost his temper.  
  
"GUARDS! THROW THEM OUT."  
  
Heero looked at Richard without emotion.  
  
"Like I said, there's no need for that. Let's get out of here guys."  
  
Duo looked at Heero.  
  
"Buddy, you better have one heck of a surprise after what I just did."  
  
Heero began to walk up the aisle towards the door. He took off the jacket of his tuxedo. He began loosening his bow tie and unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"What do you have for us buddy? Appears good!"  
  
"I hope you guys brought your cloths, cuz boys, we're goin' on a small mission. Need something to cool me off."  
  
At this Duo jumped into the air.   
  
"Oh yeah pal. I know what you mean. Watch out world, here comes Heero Yuy and his pilots and they're back with a vengeance."  
  
The other pilots agreed with a "Yeah!"  
  
The whole crowd watched the five boys that had just interrupted the wedding of a lifetime. Heero came back with his shirt buttons all opens and showed his muscular chest. : Starts bouncing off walls. (He's gotta look hot!):  
  
Heero turned to look at the two people standing on the altar. He smiled sadly.  
"Oh yeah, I wish you a happy wedding and life."  
  
He walks out with the pilots following him. Each of the puts on a pair of sunglasses and walks off. (I CAN'T STOP MYSELF! CORNY BUT I CAN'T RESIST!) ) Heero, standing in front leading the group. On his left is Duo and then Wefei. On his right are Trowa then Quatre. The men walk out of the door with the whole attendance looking at them. Everyone was shocked and amazed at the courage and even rudeness of the men.   
  
  
  
  
V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):) So, watcha think. Not too bad for the first chapter according to how I write. Feedback is like totally appreciated. I love feedback. Its what I live for. MWAHAHAHAHA!! I think I need to take a long cold shower. Until the next chapter, this is bye. Oh yeah, thanks for reading my fic!  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!  
  



	2. Wedding Day

Once Lost, Now Found 2 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did though.  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Outside...  
  
Quatre looks at Trowa and then Heero.  
  
" Was that wise?"  
  
Heero had changed and was holding his shirt.  
  
"I did what I had to do. You guys didn't have to do that. And I thank all of you."  
  
Duo looked at Heero. He had changed into his red long sleeve shirt and black jacket. (EW)  
  
"Glad we could help. But, that was weird."  
  
Quatre, who was now wearing a red turtle neck and dark jeans smiled sadly.  
  
"I hate to do that to Relena but I am slightly surprised. She didn't say anything when Trowa ended our friendship she said nothing. I thought we meant more than that."  
  
Wefei, who was wearing his Preventer's uniform looked up without emotion and stared at Heero.  
  
"I don't know what I expected but I expected something."  
  
Trowa, wearing a blue tank top and his usual jeans whispered something.  
  
"I am truly disappointed."  
  
Suddenly, Relena and Richard came up the aisle. They stopped and looked at the men. Heero reached into his pockets and realized something was there.  
  
"Relena, here. It's your wedding present. I forgot to leave it on the table."  
  
"Thank you Heero."  
  
"Your very welcome."  
  
Heero turned around to face the wall. Relena gasped. Even though his tank top was on, his tattoo was showing. Duo grinned.  
  
"Heero, I didn't know you had a tattoo. And it's one heck of a tattoo too."  
  
"Duo, what on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about that tattoo on your back that says H.Y. Loves R.P. Forever."  
  
"Oh shit! I thought my shirt covers it. Oh my lord."  
  
You now can see a tattoo on Heero's back on the left side of his back. There is a decorated heart with a little cupid on it's left. In the middle in script are the words,   
H.Y. Loves R.P. Forever.  
  
Heero blushes profusely. He turns his back to the wall so no one can see his tattoo. Duo was still beaming and realizes what he had just said and where they were.  
  
"Uh...Heero, when on earth did you get that?"  
  
Suddenly, Heero looks up and catches sight on something reflecting he sun. Heero pushes Relena to the floor as a bullet pierces him through the chest and explodes out of his back. Duo and Trowa rushes to catch Heero before he fell.  
  
"Heero, Heero. You okay buddy?"  
  
Duo tried to smile but fails.   
  
"I'm...okay Duo. D...Duo, get Rel...Relena and Richard out of here. Lance, Bruno, Durcum, Jake, go with him."  
  
"But pal-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
With reluctance, Duo stands up and walks to Relena. Coldly and harshly, he looks at Relena and says,  
  
"Come on. You need to get out of here."  
  
Without trying to help her up, Duo and the other four men starts to surround the newly wed and starts to led them out. Heero smiles and thanks Duo.  
  
"Quatre, start leading everyone out. Trowa, left. Wefei, right. I'll take center."  
  
Heero tries to stand painfully and stands up with Trowa's help. He sees something moving on the roof and runs towards it.   
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Hearing his name, Trowa reaches into his bag and pulls out a long rifle and throws it at Heero. Heero catches it with ease and shots at the figure. The figure falls to the ground. Heero smiles and falls unconscious to the floor. But not before saying  
  
"Relena...your safe...and happy..."  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
Oky doky, FINISHED! Yeah! Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it. That was short and the tension is building. Poor Heero, Relena ditches him. You probably knew that from the last chapter anyway. Please send me comments, good or bad. I like comments and stuff!!!!  
  



	3. Once Lost, Now Found 3

Once Lost, Now Found 3 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this every time? I don't own Gundam and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Heero POV...  
Pain. It's dark and I can hear my heart beating. I can see nothing. I feel nothing but pain. Pain caused by my wound and Relena. I thought she was better than that. I thought she was more understanding. I thought my friends and I were important to her. Without saying anything, she killed everything. Friendship with the pilots, our love, and even a chance to talk to her. There was a time when I wouldn't bother and would be glad she's not talking to me. But when I understood my feelings, she strays away. At least she has found someone that can make her happy. She loves him; I want her to be happy. Looks like I took too long. I had my chance, and I lost her. But it's not like I can just forget her right now. Relena...  
  
3rd person...  
  
Heero slowly woke up and saw nothing but white and lights. Duo's face appeared and tried to smile but he couldn't smile.  
  
"Heero you're AWAKE! I'm so happy you're okay."  
  
"Hi Duo. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Amazingly, 3 days. You had us worried there."  
  
"Yeah Heero. I thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"Yeah, well sorry Quatre."  
  
Suddenly, Relena and Richard came in. They were not smiling and looked at Heero. Richard spoke first.  
  
"Thank you for saving Relena."  
  
Heero replied in his usual emotionless voice and for once in a long time put his mask back on. His eyes showed no emotion and either did his face. He answered coldly.  
  
"It's okay. Now if you excuse me, I have to check out."  
  
Heero began to stand up. He had nothing but his boxers on which allowed him to show off his well-toned muscles. He had some trouble. Duo rushed over and helped him up. He walked out the door and towards the desk. Ten minutes later he came back and looked at his friends then at Relena and Richard.  
  
"Duo-"  
  
"Heero, for once I'm ahead of you. I knew this was going to happen so here!"  
  
Duo handed Heero a bag with his cloths in it.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Heero went into the bathroom and later came out wearing a blue turtleneck and a pair of long jeans and a pair on dark sneakers. :Drooooooolllll!! :  
  
Wefei opened his eyes and began to curse under his breath.  
  
"Oh lord. We're fried!"  
  
Duo was confused and looked at the sexist pilot.  
  
"What's wrong Wefei?"  
  
"Lady Une need us for a meeting in 15 minutes."  
  
"Oh my God! Wefei, why didn't you tell us?!?! If we're late again, we're DEAD!"  
  
Heero looked at his friend and chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry Duo. I'll come along. I need to find out more about War For Peace anyway."  
  
Duo stared at the suddenly cheerful pilot.   
  
: How do you know about them?"  
  
"Duo, who do you think we found out about W.F.P?"  
  
"Good point. Let's go."  
  
Duo turned around to find Relena and Richard standing there. Duo's grin disappeared and coldly looked at them. In a monotone, he said to them,  
  
"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Perry. If you can move, we have something to take care of."  
  
The two moved out of the way and the pilots left. Well, everyone except Trowa.  
  
"Trowa, you coming?"  
  
"Go ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
Quatre shrugged and then followed the others out. Trowa stared at the couple and spoke suddenly.  
  
"Relena, I would like to talk to you, alone."  
  
"Uh...sure Trowa. Richard can you lea-"  
  
"Follow me Relena."  
  
Trowa had ordered her. Not ask like he usually did, if he spoke. Relena was used to his lack of emotion but the problem was he had emotion in his voice. It was clearly anger and disappointment. Others would not of noticed but Relena did and it startled her.   
  
"Wait Richard."  
  
Relena then followed the young fearless pilot of Heavyarms outside. He led her to the parking lot and they walked in silence. Trowa stopped and turned around. Relena thought he would speak but he didn't. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Do you love your husband?"  
  
Relena was shocked and looked at Trowa in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miss Relena, don't make me repeat myself. I asked you a question and I would like it if you answered me."  
  
"Yes Trowa, I do. A lot."  
  
At this, Trowa opened his eyes and Relena could clearly see disappointment in them.  
  
"It's good that you love him a lot. Because for that you gave up your friendship with Duo, Quatre, Wefei and I. Even Heero. Needless to say Mrs. Perry, I'm really disappointed. You gave us up for him. I thought we were more important to you then that."  
  
"What did you want me to say Trowa? 'No, I don't want to marry him'?"  
  
"No, you simply had to say 'Guys, I want to remain friends.' That's all it took to keep us. But I have to wonder; did you want to stay friends? I really wonder. One sentence could have saved this friendship. You couldn't even say that much Ms. Peacecraft. I hope you're happy with your silence."  
  
Trowa turned away and got on his motorcycle. He sped away at top speed. Relena stood in the parking lot, looking at the spot that the young man used to be. She whispered something while a tear ran down her cheeks. Her eyes showed regret, worried, and even hate. Hate, not towards Trowa, but at herself.  
  
"I'm sorry. Could we be friends Trowa?"   
  
  
***************************************************************@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Okay, so watcha think. Trowa spoke a lot, but he had a good reason. So, comments please, I like comments. They brighten my day. Seriously!   
HAVE A GOOD DAY!!! THANK YOU COME AGAIN! (I'VE BEEN WATCHIN TOO MUCH SIMPSONS!!!!!!)  
  



	4. Number 4

Once Lost, Now Found 4 by Rage Barton   
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again. I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Note: Okay, like I said before, this is a few years after EW so the character may act a little weird. Like Trowa talking so much or Heero's sudden cheerfulness. Not that I don't like it. It makes them so dreamy...DROOL!  
  
@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The four boys were walking into the Preventer's building. All the girls turned their heads towards the group. Some mesmerized by the extremely cute man with dark hair and in the blue turtleneck. He was what you would call, 'Tall, dark and handsome.' Others were in love with the gentle looking shy blond that blushed when he realized that girls were looking at him. Most girls were looking at the flirtatious boy in the braid that made him look funny and yet 'dangerous. The rest found themselves fascinated by the tall, black hair young man that seemed indifferent at their stares. However, that's what they went after. The type that was hard to get and please. They wanted to get a challenge.   
  
They reached the 6th floor then quietly got out of the elevator and walked towards the end of the hall. Heero slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Suddenly, a vase was hurled at the door's direction. Everyone ducked, well, everyone except the Perfect Soldier who caught it without difficulty and turned his emotionless glaze at the women that threw the vase. Lady Une started to blush profusely and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I must apologize, I was mad. I'm sorry. I was expecting another Preventer, not you."  
  
Heero chuckled at the statement and came into the room. Everyone followed him and entered the casual yet beautiful office of one Lady Une.  
  
"It's okay Lady. You should be glad it's me. You could've broke someone's nose with that."  
  
"But I am sorry."  
  
Duo, who had gotten out of the initial shock walked towards a chair and slumped into it. The group followed and did the same. Duo then looked at Lady Une with a mischievous smile and asked her,  
  
"So, Lady Une. Who on Earth made you so mad? With that reaction you'd think you got in a bad fight with Treize. Which reminds me, how is he anyway? I heard you haven't left him since he came back a few months ago."  
  
Lady Une starts to turn a dangerous shade of red. Duo began to wonder if she was mad or just blushing badly. Duo began fidgeting and starting to move towards the door very slowly. Lady Une turned back to normal.  
  
"Sit down Duo."  
  
"Okay! Sure!"  
  
Duo sat back down and started to stare at the woman, ready to run at any time. Lady Une cleared her throat softly. Suddenly, the door bursts open and everyone turned around to see a Trowa that was in deep thought. Realizing where he was, he sat down next to Duo. Lady Une did not look happy.  
  
"Mr. Trowa Barton. You're late. Very late. What's your excuse?"  
  
Without thinking and very annoyed, Trowa simply said,  
  
"I was busy."  
  
Lady Une began to turn red from anger and gave Trowa a glare that would make Heero feel proud.  
  
"That's your EXCUSE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa looked at the enraged woman without fear and said,  
  
"Let's just get the show on the road."  
  
Lady Une calmed down a while before continuing.  
  
"There are a group of people call War for Peace."  
  
Duo then cut her off and started blabbing.  
  
"Let me guess. They have this big thing in space and wishes to destroy peace and create another war, which they feel, will bring on true peace. Right now they are going after Relena Peace-Perry since they feel she is the glue of peace. Without her, they fell peace would break lose and they will fight the Earth ad Colonies willingly. So our plan is only that we Gundam pilots must protect her AND develop a plan to destroy them, all in the meanwhile be ready to fight in our Gundams which Howard is right now working around the clock to re-build. Am I right?"  
  
Lady Une looked impressed and slightly annoyed. She simply nodded her answer. Duo then bursts out in rage.  
  
"Damn IT! Is there one day that girl isn't in danger of begin killed. I'm sick of this. SICK OF PROTECTING HER! Sick of the stupid things that run in people's damn heads. I'm bloody sick of having to protect a girl that isn't even willing to protect a friendship. I don't wanna! But I have no damn choice do I? I have to fight... so do all of us. Must we go on fighting? When will this stop?"  
  
Duo turned around and was ready to walk out the door. He then saw Relena, standing by the door, paralyzed by what he said. Duo walked out of the room angrily without looking twice at Relena or apologizing. Quatre stood up slowly.  
  
"He'll be fine, I hope. But it's true; we can't go on fighting. But we will, for Earth. For Miss Re...no Mrs. Perry."  
  
Trowa stood up. He glanced at the shaking figure by the door with the golden hair.  
  
"We'll fight, as long as there is a cause. We'll do what we can, for the people who want peace, like Ms. Peace- no. Mrs. Perry."  
  
With that, he and Quatre left. Like Duo, either of them acknowledged Relena. Wefei said nothing and stood up and walked silently out the door. Heero stood up and walked to the door. With his left hand, he lifted Relena's chin to have her stare into his eyes. With his right hand, he began to wipe away the tears that were making its way down her face. She stiffened under his touch and tried to pull away. But his hold was too strong, even though his was only holding her chin.   
  
"When do we start Lady Une? Don't cry Mrs. Perry. Congratulations on the marriage. He makes you happy."  
  
Heero looked down. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Relena pulled back and gasped.  
  
"I'm glad Rel...no Mrs. Perry, that he makes you happy. I hope you can feel happiness that you couldn't feel from me. I'm glad you're so happy."  
  
With that Heero walked down the hallway. Leaving a very shocked Relena think about his words, and his tear.   
  
He cried for me. Me! Oh Heero. Even though I'm in love with Richard, you still have a hold on me.  
  
Lady Une looked at Relena with surprise and had great respect towards Heero. She said sadly to Relena,  
  
"Lost. I wonder who will be the next lucky young lady that earns his love. Because Lord knows how badly his old one treated him."  
  
Relena turned around and looked at Lady Une. She was confused, angry and full of regret. Lady Une simply looked out the window, at five dark shadows emerging from the building, into the pouring rain.  
  
"Mother Earth is crying, for man kind, peace, and broken hearts."  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
So, watcha think? Did I over do it? Not enough? I love to make changes using suggestions. Comments PLEASE! I hope you liked it and I thank you for reading it!  
THANK YOU COME AGAIN! (I THINK I'M OBSESSED WITH SIMPSONS)   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Once Lost, Now Found 5 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I must do this. (Turns chair to face readers) I don't own Gundam. There.  
  
  
$*$*$**$*$*$**$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The pilots left the building and walked into Heero's black Mustang convertible and Quatre's BMW convertible. Duo took Heero's car and Wefei Quatre's. Despite the rain, Trowa got on his motorcycle and sped away towards Howard's base. Unknown to them, Relena began to follow them once she got out of her initial shock and sadness.  
  
The boys reached their destination in 15 minutes. They stood in front of a huge metal door. Suddenly, a head poked out of the door and smiled from ear to ear. Duo jumped at the older man.  
  
"Howard!!! Hey old buddy, old pal, old friend!"  
  
"Hi Duo. Hi Heero, Quatre, Wefei and a very wet Trowa."  
  
"Can we get out of the rain?"  
  
"Sure, come on in."  
  
The pilots disappeared into the huge warehouse.  
  
"So Howard. Where's Zero?"  
  
"Heero, still the same I see. Look man, sorry 'bout Relena. I know how much you loved her."  
  
"No sweat Howard. There's always others."  
  
Howard led them down a long hallway and stopped in front of a pair of gigantic doors. He entered a code and led the pilots into a dark room.  
  
"Gentlemen, the Gundams."  
  
In the room were the modified Gundams. Wing Zero stood in front. It looked basically like Zero from Endless Waltz but instead of white; the wings had a touch of silver and black here and there. On it's left arm was the shield. The right arm was holding the buster rifle. Heero smiled and walked slowly towards Zero.  
  
"So Zero, back together again huh?"  
  
On Zero's left was Deathsythe Hell. It was same except for the pair of machine guns attached to either side of its upper arms. Duo ran to his Gundam like a little boy of Christmas Morning.  
  
"Deathsythe Hell and its famous Shinigami are back!"  
  
On Duo's left was Altron. It also remained the same except for a slight change in color. Its chest was now blue instead of green. Its lower legs were now black. Wefei walked around the Gundam, inspecting it very carefully.   
  
"So, we must right another injustice."  
  
On Zero's right was Sandrock. Instead of purple, Sandrock reverted back to its original colors of black and some white. Extending out of its elbows were a pair of short blades. Quatre smiled at his Gundam.  
  
"You're back."  
  
The only one left was Heavyarms. It now had a red chest, and black here and there. In it's right hand was a sickle. Trowa walked up to Heavyarms. He did a back flip with four twirls and landed on Heavyarm's right shoulder.  
  
"Fighting for peace, again."  
  
Howard looked at the pilots and cleared his throat. All the pilots turned their heads toward Howard.  
  
"You guys can check out your Gundams. They have some new modifications. You can control them outside your Gundams by using the remote controls in the Gundams. I've got to check some things out. There are some minor things to add to the Gundams and I figured you could do them, so. Right?"  
  
Duo peeked from under Deathsythe Hell and nodded happily. With that, Howard walked outside. The boys started to make those minor adjustments. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Expecting Howard, Duo yelled,  
  
"Hey Howard! Can you get me some food? I'm hungry. Besides, I was too pissed off at Mrs. Perry to eat anything. Surprised huh Howard? Howard?"  
  
Duo peeked out from Sandrock with a big grin. But it disappeared as he saw that instead of Howard, Relena was standing there with an expression that Duo couldn't read. Duo's grin was at once replaced by a deep frown and looked at Relena with a cold glare. He returned to his work. Then, he hopped to the floor and approached Relena.  
  
"What is it now Mrs. Perry? What can we do for you?"  
  
Duo was extremely annoyed. Relena only looked at him and said nothing. Duo rolled his eyes and hopped back on to his Gundam. Quatre approached Relena.  
  
"Mrs. Perry, Duo didn't mean to sound like that. What brings you here? Is there anything we can do for you?"  
  
"Uh...I came here, to uh...apologize. To everyone, about what happened at the wedding. At that Richard threatened to kick all of you out."  
  
Quatre looked at his hands and looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh...that's the problem? You have no need to apologize ma'am. We're sorry to have disturbed the wedding like that."  
  
Duo and Trowa both at the same time said,  
  
"Speak for yourself Quatre!"  
  
Quatre turned around to face Trowa and Duo who were standing behind him now. Quatre looked at his friends and sighed.  
  
"Look guys, she's here to apologize. Can't we just accept it?"  
  
Duo glared at Quatre.  
  
"No way. Not after the way her husband treated us. Not after her reaction. I want to-"  
  
"Enough Duo. Shut up. Mrs. Perry, like my friend Quatre, I accept your apology to them for them. Now, guys, back to work. We don't know when they're coming and besides, we need to finish so we can do our job."  
  
Heero glared at Duo and dared him to challenge him. Duo said nothing and he followed Trowa back to his Gundam. Duo suddenly stopped at turned around to face Heero.  
  
"Heero, you accepted the bodyguard thing for us?!?! But I don't wanna protect her!"  
  
"Duo...actually I was here also to tell you that Richard employed some personal guards so I won't be needing your services."  
  
Duo gave Relena a Heero Yuy Death Glare(tm). He was enraged at yelled at Relena.  
  
"WHAT? You don't think we fit your high-class society? Relena Perry, you've got some guts to say that we don't fit you!"  
  
Heero went over to Duo and punched him in the face.  
"Duo! We don't need this, not right now! Very well Mrs. Perry."  
  
Heero started to walk towards his Gundam but was stopped by Duo. Duo grabbed Heero, turned him around and punched him on the chest. Heero sank down. Duo smirked at the thought that he had beaten Heero.  
  
"See Heero, I can beat you no problem."  
  
Heero was still clutching his chest. Quatre bent down.  
  
"Heero, are you okay?"  
  
Heero smiled, and looked at Duo. Duo stepped back surprised at how pale Heero's face was. Blood started to show on his shirt where Duo had punched him.   
  
"Nice aim Duo."  
  
Quatre looked up at Duo. He looked frantic.  
  
"Wefei, call the Howard. Heero's wound re-opened because of that punch."  
  
Duo kneeled next to Heero and looked angry.  
  
"He...Heero! I'm s...sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Duo. I'm okay."  
  
Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Trowa answered the phone and Lady Une's face showed up. She looked worried.   
  
"Trowa, tell everyone to get down here. W.F.P. will be here by tomorrow afternoon!"  
  
Trowa nodded and terminated the connection. The others heard him and began to sweat. Wefei came back with a young man that carried a small bag. They rushed over to Heero. The young man checked him over and looked at Quatre.   
  
"He'll be fine if he stays in bed for a while."  
  
Duo laughed. Heero stood up with help from Quatre.  
  
Relena just stood there looking at Heero. She wanted to rush t him but decided not to.  
  
Heero, are you okay? I want to rush and help you. I still love you so much.  
  
Listen to yourself. Your married and you're happy. Give him up.  
  
But I can't not Heero!  
  
You have to. FORGET HIM!!!!!  
  
I"ll try.  
  
"Mrs. Perry?"  
  
Relena was pulled out of her battle with herself. She looked up and saw that Heero was looking at her.  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
" Think you should come with us. Preventer's base is safer than here."  
  
"Uh....yeah. Sure Mr. Yuy."  
  
The pilots helped Heero to the car. Duo stopped in front of Heero's car.  
  
"Uh...Heero, I don' think you can drive. So I'll drive."  
  
"Sure Duo. But then, I have to ride with someone else."  
  
Quatre looked up.  
  
"Why don't you ride with Mrs. Perry? Is that okay with you ma'am?"  
  
Duo stared at Quatre with disbelief.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea."  
  
"No Mr. Maxwell. That would be fine. Mr. Yuy can ride with me."  
  
Relena, you are such an idiot. What did you get yourself into?  
  
But, I don't know what came over me.  
  
Well, try to control yourself.  
  
Relena walked to her car and opened the back door. Duo and Quatre helped Heero in. Then they drove off towards the Preventer's headquarters. Duo walked towards Heero's car.  
  
"Quatre, I hope you know what you're doing."   
  
Then two cars and a motorcycle sped off.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
:):):):):):):):):) So, good? Bad? Really bda? Excellent? Tell me what you think. This is going to keep going. I have not ran out of ideas for this one. Unlike the other series Love.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Once Lost, Now Found 6 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I must face the brutal reality of the simple fact that I don't own Gundam. Hey, a person can dream right?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, there will be some bashing here and some disses towards the pilots. I'm only telling you that I don't feel this way about the gang. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤  
MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
  
In Relena's car...  
  
"So Mr. Yuy, how have you been doing lately?"  
  
"Nothing Mrs. Perry. A few missions, a few dates, and a few over times at work. Ah... how is marriage life?"  
  
"It's okay. We're happy and we have fun. He cares for me, a lot."  
  
Heero sat up and looked at Relena with an intense glaze. Relena looked at him through her rear view mirror. She began to blush because of his glaze. Heero chuckled softly.  
  
"Why are you laughing Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"You're blushing. I'm only looking at you."  
  
"Well, that look makes me nervous."  
  
"Sorry. I'll stop."  
  
Heero slowly laid down. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Minutes later, they arrived at the Preventer's headquarter. Relena parked the car in the parking lot than got out.  
  
"Well Mr. Yuy, we're here."  
  
"Uh...what? Oh...I guess I fell asleep. Sorry."  
  
Heero struggled to get up. Relena offered him a hand and he took it. Relena helped Heero up. Heero leaned against Relena's car and looked at her.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead ma'am. I'll wait for the others. I hope you don't mind me leaning against your car."  
  
"Well then Heero. I have to go. I have to find Richard."  
  
"Sure. Thanks for the ride."  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Yuy."  
  
With that, Relena walked into the building.  
  
  
"So, are you ever going to tell her?"  
  
"I...I...no."  
  
"You had the chance. You could have told her."  
  
"I was going to tell her. But before I did, I wanted to know if she was happy. She said she was. I couldn't tell her. I...I could take the chance."  
  
"You're a coward."  
  
"No. I want her to be happy, she is happy. Besides, I don't want anyone to be hurt."  
  
"You mean you don't want to be hurt."  
  
"What if I told her and she acts if she doesn't care. I'll die. Or she does care, but then it's too late to do anything. Both of us will be uh...perhaps...hurt."  
  
"Oh Heero. Are you sure you're doing the right thing? She has a right to know."  
  
"Well she's not going to know. Not if I have anything to do with it."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say Heero."  
  
Then, out of the shadows came a man dressed all in black with a red shirt. Behind him three more shadows came out. One dressed in a Preventer's jacket, one in a pink long sleeve shirt and vest, the other in a green turtle neck.   
  
"I thought the four of you would never get here."  
  
"Sorry man, Relena can drive. We got suck in traffic."  
  
Said a smiling Duo. Quatre, Wefei and Trowa all nodded in agreement.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^¥^  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
:):):):):):) Hiya!!! So, another chapter's finished. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
I'm so HAPPY! It's all coming together!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
My master plan will work. MWAHAHAHA!!! Okay, I'm calm. I'm okay. Hope you enjoyed it. I know this chapter is kinda pointless, not much action. The next one will have some more action.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Once Lost, Now Found 7 by  
Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. People that do, don't due. I have nothing for you to get if you win. I have no money to hire a lawyer either so unless you want some useless reports saved on a disk, don't sue.  
  
There's some Pilot bashing here. I don't feel this way so any flames regarding what the characters say and all that crap. Oh yeah, there will be some vulgar language. Please don't mind.   
  
So remember folks, don't miss out on the chance to buy these classics right now.   
This offer will not be seen again after this. Have your credit cards ready folks. This is a limited time offer.  
  
NOW FOR OUR FREATURED PRESENTATION...  
  
  
  
Once Lost, Now found by Rage Barton  
  
Five men entered the base. They slowly made their way up to Lady Une's office.   
  
"Hey Lady Une. Wazzup?"  
  
"Uh...nothing Duo. Sit down please."  
  
"Sure. Anything for a pretty lady like you. If you didn't have Treize, I would ask you out."  
  
Lady Une began to flush beyond description. The pilots all began to laugh non-stop. Suddenly, the door bursts open. Richard was standing their face red from anger.  
  
"You stupid incompetent fools. You Preventers are so useless. My wife is in danger and you have the F^c*ing nerve to be joking and clowning around? You stupid Preventers are so useless!"  
  
Lady Une stood up and glared at the man. She began to speak,  
  
"Mr. Perry. I don't believe you know this man. They are-"  
  
"I don't give a F*** to who they hell they are. They are useless Preventer just like all of you idiotic stupid fools."  
  
Heero was enraged and stood up.  
  
"Sir, I warn you. Don't you dare talk to-"  
  
"Shut up you stupid idiot. Who the hell do you think you are? A Gundam pilot? Well if you are, you must be that suicidal son of a bitch Heero Yuy. You are such a F^^^ing fool. 'Hey looks. I'm Heero Yuy. I'm a grade A idiot.'"  
  
Duo stood up and punched Richard in the face. Richard stumbled and then looked at Duo. His nose was now bloody and it rolled into his mouth. He tasted the blood then glared at Duo.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Oh, you must think you're Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathsythe Hell. Yeah, you must be cuz of that stupid braid. 'Look, I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm a girl with that stupid braid of mine."  
  
Wefei stood up. He ran towards Richard then did a back kick, which hit him in the stomach.  
  
"No one disses him but me!"  
  
Richard stood up and looked Wefei in the face.  
  
"And you crazy idiot must think you're Wefei Chang. 'Hey, I'm a son of a bitch that think women are weak. They are useless, just like me.'"  
  
Wefei raised his hand to punch Richard but before Wefei could actually punch him, Trowa did it for Wefei. Richard stumbled back.   
  
"Don't you dare say that to him."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? I think that you think that you're Trowa Barton. I could tell by that stupid idiotic hairstyle that defies God for saken gravity. 'Hi, I'm Trowa Barton. I'm the stupid guy that have no job qualifications except to work in a run down, flea bitten circus.'"  
  
Quatre tapped Richard on the shoulder. Richard turned around to find Quatre's fist coming in contact with Richard's right eye. It immediately began to become swollen.  
  
"Who the heck do you think you are, talking about us with disrespect?"  
  
"I'm Richard Perry. Husband of Relena Peacecraft. With her, I can do whatever I want. Relena is quite famous of course. And who would believe that I would do something like this if Relena Peacecraft choose me? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm Q-"  
  
" Wait. You're probably Quatre R. Winner right? Mr. I'm so rich. Say, is it true that you're test-tube born? You know, you're just some worthless piece of science."  
  
All the pilots were now standing in front of Richard. The stood like when they got left the wedding. Richard suddenly looked as if he recognized the young men. But obviously he didn't when he said,  
  
"All of you must work for those useless Gundam pilots. A shame really. All of you look like fine young men, but instead, you work for those sons of a bitches Gundam pilots. Now, Lady Une, where the hell are those stupid Gundam pilots?"  
  
Lady Une was now furious. Her eyes were blazing with anger and hate. Then, her eyes were replaced by amusement and clearly showed that she thought what was going to be happening would be funny.  
  
"Why Mr. Perry, the Gundam pilots are right in front of you."  
  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
I didn't want to diss the pilots like that. But, just to illustrate my future point, believe me it will have one; I had to do it. I hope you liked it. Sorry for the minor bad language.   
  
"Ouch! Who threw that chair at me?"  
  
:: Mob of people with banner saying "GW Fan Club" start throwing things at Rage::  
  
"Okay okay. I get the point. Y'all can stop now."  
  
"Stop dissing our pilots."  
  
"Oh okay. Just get out."  
  
:: Mob of angry people leaves::  
  
"Suckers...ouch!"  
  
"We heard that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Well, bye for now. I hope you come back later!  
*Notice the part about Relena!  
  



	8. The 8th

Once Lost, Now Found 8 by Rage Barton   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did though. I'm getting tired of this.   
  
AN: Some blood here and there. Nothing to worry about. It has the usual battle scene. Except this time, it's not a battle.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y  
  
  
"Uh...Lady Une, don't joke with me."  
  
"I'm not joking. The five young men standing in front of you are the Gundam pilots."  
  
Quatre stepped forward. He dusted off imaginary dust off his vest. His soft, kind look was now replaced by a death glare at full power.  
  
"I'm Quatre Reberba Winner."  
  
Quatre offered his hand, but before Richard could shake it, Quatre punched him hard in the stomach. Richard stumbled out of the room and slammed into a wall. A Preventer passing by looked at the man and shrugged. Trowa now stood up. He straightened his back to come to his full height and looked down at the man that was now trembling from the force of Quatre's punch. Trowa no longer wore his emotionless mask. It was now replaced by a look of utter disguise.   
  
"Stand up."  
  
Richard slowly dragged himself up. But before he got half way, Trowa swung his fist, which came in contact with Richard's face with a loud THUD.  
  
"And I am Trowa Barton."  
  
Wefei grabbed Richard's collar and dragged him to his feet. Wefei brought his knee up hard to come in contact with Richard's stomach.  
  
"Umph."  
  
Wefei smirked with satisfaction at Richard.  
  
"And I would be Wefei Chang."  
  
Wefei walked back to enter Lady Une's office and high fived Trowa and then Quatre. Duo slowly walked towards Richard, enjoying the looked of complete fear that had made itself known in Richard's eyes.  
  
"I'm Shinigami. Better known as..."  
  
Duo now grabbed Richard's collar and brought his knee hard to Richard's groin.  
  
"...Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo slowly walked back. He was smirked and crossed his arms. He looked at Heero and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"All yours."  
  
Heero nodded his thanks. Heero approached Richard with care and examined him as if he had never seen Richard before. Heero grabbed Richard's shirt and threw him into Lady Une's office.  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero picked Richard up and walked away from him. Everybody was surprised and was about to protest when Heero ran towards Richard. He stopped a foot away from him then jumped into the air and kicked Richard with his right leg. Richard was sent flying out of the room and slammed into the wall. Heero ran out and picked Richard up and lifted him off a foot off the ground. Heero's eyes were filled with pure hatred. He yelled at the top and his lungs with a voice of hate disguise and anger.  
  
"AND IF YOU DARE STEP INTO THIS BUILDING AGAIN...WELL LET'S JUST SAY, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW."  
  
"HEERO YUY. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY HUSBAND?"  
  
Heero turned around to see Relena, fuming with anger storming down the hall.  
  
"I saw everything. How dare you attack him like that."  
  
"I didn't a-"  
  
"I expected this from Duo and Wefei. EVEN TROWA AND perhaps QUATRE. But not, YOU!"  
  
"Relena I di-"  
  
Before Heero could explain, Relena punched Heero in the face. Before Heero could react, Heero's nose began to bleed. Relena than slapped Heero hard on the face. Heero stumbled back and was caught by Duo.   
  
"Heero Yuy, I never want to see YOU AGAIN!"  
  
Relena then helped Richard up and headed towards the medical wing. Heero sat down on the couch in Lady Une's office. Duo was fussing around Heero's nose. Heero pushed Duo away. He was torn between anger and pain. Lady Une cleared her throat.  
  
"Uh...this is not the best time for this now but...I need one of you to volunteer to keep the Perrys in their apartment."  
  
Everyone looked around. They all felt sorry for the person that got the "privilege".   
  
"Well then, I'll just have to pick someone. Duo."  
  
"No Lady Une. Hilde doesn't like Richard. She's angry lately."  
  
Lady looked at Wefei.  
  
"So is Sally."  
  
Before Lady Une can look at the others, Trowa and Quatre quickly answered her.  
  
"And Catherine."  
  
"Also Dorothy."  
  
Lady Une fixed her glaze towards the distressed young man sitting on the couch.  
  
"Then you have to do it Heero."  
  
Heero immediately rose and used a Heero Yuy Death Glare(tm).  
  
"No."  
  
"But Heero..."  
  
"No. Why don't you do it Lady?"  
  
"Treize is still recovering. Please Heero."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Its settled Heero."  
  
Heero stood up and stormed out the room. Duo sadly looked at his friend. Then Lady Une.   
  
"Lady, I hope you known what you have just done."  
  
  
V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
Relena helped Richard slowly to the Med. Wing. She saw Sally walking out of the office. Sally smile at Relena. But the smile was turned into a frown when she saw Richard. Sally, in a tired and annoyed voice asked Relena,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Relena, now full of anger looked at Richard then Sally.  
  
"Heero beat him up."  
  
Sally's frown turned into a huge smile and jumped up.  
  
"They FINALLY did it!"  
  
"Sally!"  
  
"Relena, I'm tired. You can help Richard by putting something on those wound and get him some ice. I'm leaving."  
  
Sally brushed pass Relena. Relena grabbed Sally's hand.  
  
"Please Sally. Don't be so mean."  
  
Sally helped Relena put Richard on the bed. Then Sally grabbed Relena and walked outside.  
  
"Relena, I don't like him. I'm sorry but none of us like him. Especially Heero and I don't blame him. He is rude and s-"  
  
"NO Sally. He's sweet and kind. He is nothing like that cold hearted Heero Yuy!"  
  
"No Relena. Heero is a lot sweeter now. He's a saint, unlike your husband right there."  
  
"You're wrong Sally. Now Go! I don't NEED your help."  
  
"Relena, look at yourself. I don't know you."  
  
Sally turned away and Relena saw tears in Sally's eyes.  
  
"Sally..."  
  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):) So...what do you think? R&R please. C&C, whatever you want to say. I would like to change it if you think I should. I think this isn't bad. There is more to come. More chapters, more action! I hope, unless my ideas turn to another direction but I doubt that.   
  



	9. Once Lost, Now Found 9

Once Lost, Now Found 9  
By  
Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. Own Gundam that is.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Heero walked around the building thinking about what might happen at his house and at Lady Une's office.   
  
Relena...... Why didn't you let me explain?  
  
Because, she doesn't love you.  
  
But I love her so much.  
  
She's happy. Just try to be a good host.  
  
For her, I will.  
  
Suddenly, the speakers boomed with the voice of Lady Une.  
  
"Relena Perry please come to Lady Une's office. "  
  
Heero thought for a minute. Then he headed back for the office but was stopped by a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders. She was about 5'6 and was thin and the right curves. She had brown eyes and a small mouth.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Hi Sarah."  
  
"Are we still up for that date next week?"  
  
Sarah gave Heero a small seductive smile. Heero grinned and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll pick you up at 6:30 next Tuesday."  
  
"Yeah sure Heero. Bye."  
  
"Bye Sarah."  
  
Heero smiled and jumped into the air. He took out his palm pilot. He opens his schedule and you see that each day for the month has at least 1 name there and a time.  
  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"Relena Perry, please come to Lady Une's office."  
  
Relena heard the announcement and then turned to Richard who was sound asleep. Relena walked out of the room and walked towards Lady Une's office.  
  
"Lady Une, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. You see, we are worried that the WFP might try to strike at your house. Therefore, I have arranged for you to stay with Heero until this blows over."  
  
"You have to be kidding me. How can Richard and I stay with a guy that beat Richard up for no reason?"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Sarah, Heero's date came.   
  
"Lady Une, the security office asked me to drop this off to you. It's the tape that recorded what happened between the pilots and Mr. Perry. The security reviewed it and thought it would be better for Mr. and Mrs. Perry's reputation if this tape got in the hand of the media. Lady Une, how did it feel to watch the pilots beat the living daylights out of that son of a- Mrs. Perry! Ma'am. I'll just go now!"  
  
Sarah put the tape down quickly and ran out of the room in record speed.  
  
"Lady Une, I would like to see what exactly would ruin our reputation."  
  
Relena expected Lady Une to say no but she looked annoyed but also happy. Lady Une popped the tape into a portable TV and a VCR. Throughout the video, Relena was shocked, regretful, angry and sorry. Her head was swimming with questions and doubt. She watched her husband insult the most important people in her life. She watched as Heero tried to reason and warned Richard, but Richard just insulted him. And last, she watched as she coldly slapped and then punched the man that she loves.  
  
NO! LOVED! BUT, RICHARD.....HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!  
  
HOW COULD I DO THAT TO Heero?  
  
"Lady Une...uh...Mrs. Perry."  
  
Heero walked into the room and hadn't noticed Relena. Lady Une turned her glaze from Relena to a very confused Heero.  
  
"What took you so long? I thought you would be right here after you heard me calling Relena."  
  
Heero blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"I was uh.........a bit busy..."  
  
Lady Une looked at Heero and stared at the young man who was now showing an emotion she had never seen from him unless.........he was with Relena. Lady Une smirked and turned to a very deep in thought Relena. Heero cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Uh...yes?"  
  
Relena was snapped out of her train of thought. She was slightly annoyed.  
  
"What is it Heero?"  
  
"If you don't mind ma'am, I think it is best for us to go."  
  
Relena looked into Heero's eyes and saw nothing on his face but his eyes showed something. Something she couldn't place. Then, with disguise, hate, anger and annoyance in his voice, even though he tried to hide it,  
  
"And, where would.....Mr. Perry be?"  
  
"He's in the med. Wing."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you two in the parking lot."  
  
Heero turned and walked out the door. Relena looked at the spot where e used to be and then turned to face Lady Une. Lady Une studied Relena for a while. Then, she turned to once again look out the window.  
  
"So, Relena, was Sarah right about giving me the video?"  
  
"I....I....I don't know. All I know is........I...I must apologize to everyone. Then talk to Richard."  
  
"Perhaps it is too late for just talk Relena."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO? I would like some comments; I didn't get any the last time I put up a fic. NOT EVEN MY FRIEND SENT ME ANYTHING!!! PLEASE!! Okay, I need to calm down. I think that would be the best thing to do, until the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!   
  



	10. Number 10

Once Lost, Now Found 10  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Gundam. If I did, I'd probably be like rich.   
  
  
  
  
  
Relena slowly walked towards the medical wing, think about what Lady Une had said,  
'Perhaps it is too late for just talk.'  
  
Relena was thinking about what Lady Une meant. Lady Une always spoke what she felt; though never actually saying it in a way.   
  
What could she of meant? Maybe I could talk to Richard? No, that's what she said I shouldn't do. But what does she mean? For me to confront him? I can't do that with force! I'll talk to him and see his reaction. He was probably tired or worried or just not thinking clearly.  
  
Relena Peacecraft, because of him, you have lost the friendship of some of the most important people in your life, slapped the man you love, and had a total weird annoyance thing with your friends.   
  
But what else can I do? I've found happiness, I love him!  
  
But he doesn't make you feel the way that Heero does, does he?  
  
No, I guess not. But Heero is cold.   
  
You heard what Sally said, she said that Heero has changed.  
  
Yes, but he was just a school girl crush, wasn't he?  
  
You know what he was. You can't deny it.  
  
Relena looked up and saw that she had arrived at the Med. Wing. He entered the room and found that Sally was tending to Richard. And from the looks of it, Sally was trying her best not to kill her husband. Sally looked towards the door and saw Relena.  
  
"Relena, you're finally back. I have to go. Bye."  
  
Sally ran out the door. Richard got up and turned to Relena.  
  
"Worthless fools. They should all be fired. Especially that doctor. She's a witch."  
  
Relena was now fuming with anger.  
  
"RICHARD! SHE IS MY FRIEND! PREVENTERS ARE NOT USELESS!"  
  
"Relena, how could you say that after how those useless Gundam pilots, Preventers beat me up like that?!?!"  
  
"I heard of what you did. How you insulted them."  
  
"Yeah! Where the hell did you hear that? I know, it must be those worthless Preventers no doubt. You believe them over me?"  
  
"It was Lady Une."  
  
"She's a Preventer. She's just trying to break us up."  
  
Relena was about to tell him that she had seen the video when...  
  
"Relena and Richard Perry, please got to the parking lot now!"  
  
Relena walked towards the Parking lot without looking at Richard. When she got there, she saw that Duo and Heero were standing there, waiting for them. Richard moved back at the sight of the pilots. But then he looked at Relena and relaxed. They walked to the young men and waited for them to say something. Duo turned away as if the sight of the two, especially someone, disgusted him and Heero looked away. Richard stared at the two young men.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!?! What, to beat me up again? Relena told me how you tried to break us up. Well it won't work."  
  
Duo looked annoyed and began to approach Richard, who began to back down. Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Duo...our job."  
  
"Damn this stupid shit. You, give me the keys to your car, NOW!"  
  
Duo pointed towards Richard. Richard was shocked.  
  
"Give YOU the keys of MY car!!!! WHY?!?!"  
  
"Its part of the plan."  
  
Richard now turned his glare on Heero. Heero simply smirked and put on a weak Heero Yuy Death Glare(tm). Richard immediately backed down. Then, Heero told Richard about the idea of them coming to his house. Richard exploded.  
  
"WHAT!?!?! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!"  
  
"No we're not."  
  
Richard began to curse Heero. Duo was furious and pointed a gun between Richard's eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! NO ONE, and I MEAN NO ONE, insults HEERO!"  
  
Heero held up his hand for Duo to stop. Duo looked at Heero and reluctantly put his gun back into his holster. Heero smiled graciously at Duo. Then he turned his glaze to Relena, telling her to explain. Relena talked to Richard for a while and Richard agreed. Heero opened his car to the black convertible Mercedes. Richard got in. Suddenly, Richard got out of the car.  
  
"IF I FIND ONE SCRATCH ON THE CAR, I'LL KILL Y0U!!!"  
  
Duo began to charge at Heero but was once again stopped by Heero with a gesture of a hand.  
  
"Mr. Perry, if Duo wrecks your car, I'll buy you a new one. Now, get in the car."  
  
Heero turned to Duo and glared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare Duo. I can't afford a car. So, wazzup with Susan?"  
  
Duo now beamed at Heero.  
  
"Buddy, all I have to say is.....pick her up at 7:30. You know the address."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks for throwing this together for me. The more I'm away from that guy, the better."  
  
"Man, I feel soooo sorry for you!"  
  
"Yeah well, I have bad luck."  
  
Heero turned around and gave Duo a smile before getting into the driver's seat. Relena got in, a second before Heero so he heard his conversation with Duo. Heero's car got on the busy highway. Richard smirked and looked at Heero.  
  
"So, Yuy, did you go out with Preventer before Relena?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, were you going out with those Preventer trash while dating my wife?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cuz I heard that you go out with five women at the same time."  
  
Heero was now gripping the steering wheels so hard his knuckles were turning white. Relena saw this and nudged Richard with her elbow. Richard glared at her. Now, Richard smirked again and turned his attention back to Heero. Heero turned off the highway. He was now slowly pulling up in a small parking lot in front of a beautiful, red bricked, small apartment.  
  
"So, Yuy, how does it feel to go from a princess like Relena to useless, trashy harlots in a flash?"  
  
Heero slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. He stomped to the back door and opened it. Heero grabbed Richard and threw him against a red brick wall. Heero punched Richard in the face and began beating him up. Heero stepped away and pulled out his gun. He pointed it between Richard's eyes. Richard's right eye, the one not swollen shut, was filled with fear.   
  
"You wouldn't dare! Not with Relena standing right there."  
  
Heero turned around to look at Relena, who was standing there, unable to move. Heero turned back to a shaking Richard. Heero smirked and then redirected his gun towards Richard's......uh....private part.   
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Richard was prepared for pain but felt none. He looked at his...uh...private part. A small hole was millimeters away from his.....private part. He looked at Heero and smirked, with a look that said 'I told you so, you wimp!' Heero put his gun away. He gave Richard one of his famous Heero Yuy Death Glares(tm) at full strength. Richard shuddered.   
  
"I won't miss next time. Trust me."  
  
Heero walked away into the building. He stopped next to Relena; he bent over and whispered in her ear,  
  
"I'm in 3B. Bring him up, but you BETTER shut him up."  
  
Heero walked casually into the building.   
  
  
Relena brought Richard up the stairs and entered Heero's apartment. It was a beautiful apartment with 3 rooms. One was Heero's room, one was his study and another one that was only big enough to store some boxes and exercise machines. Heero appeared out of his room and mentioned for Relena and Richard to sit down.  
  
"Go ahead, make yourselves at home. I'm going to be out for most of the evening so you guys have the house all to yourselves. You guys can take my room and I'll sleep in my study. Now, don't open the door to anyone. Don't go out either. There's some food in the freg. So don't order take out or anything. I don't want anyone to know you're here. Don't answer the door, to anyone. Relena, you better help him to my bed. And you two, no funny stuff. Do it in your own house."  
  
Relena was about to protest but Heero walked into the small room and pulled off his shirt. The bandage still showed where he was shot. Heero then began to work out. Relena helped Richard to Heero's king size bed and Richard fell asleep, or fell unconscious from Heero's beating but Relena couldn't tell. Relena walked into the small room and watched from the doorway as Heero put 125 lbs. on either side of the dumbbells. Relena gasped when Heero lifted the weights but they came crashing back down on him. Relena ran and helped Heero lift the weights back up.   
  
"Heero, are you okay?"  
  
Heero winced and sat up slowly. He put his hand over the bandage and winced again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm...it's just that the wound is still bothering me. I think I'm out of shape, a wound like that never gave me this much trouble."  
  
"Oh Heero......I'm so sorry."  
  
Heero smiled and put a hand on Relena's cheek. He brought it up and showed Relena a tear. It then struck Relena that she was crying.  
  
"Hn....it appears no matter how hard I try to stay away from you, I can still make you cry."  
  
Heero smiled then leaned closer to Relena, making it that their noses were touching. Relena leaned toward and their lips brushed together.   
  
Ring.........ring!  
  
Heero pulled away and turned on the phone. It flashed on to show a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled and looked at Heero.  
  
"Hi Heero."  
  
"Hey Jen. Wazzup?"  
  
"Just wondering if we're still up for that lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry, can't make it..."  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
Heero spun around to see Relena standing by the doorway.  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Sure Heero Yuy. Looks like that's way you cant make it."  
  
The line terminated, leaving one confused Heero. Relena smiled sadly at Heero, who was now facing her.  
  
"Looks like I'm cramping your style."  
  
"No Relena, its okay. She was kinda getting on my nerves."  
  
"Oh, is the great Heero Yuy too good for some girls?"  
  
"Relena...you know I'm not saying that."  
  
"Then what are you saying?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW. Sheesh, I can't even try to cheer you up without being hit."  
  
Heero grabbed his shirt then ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Relena was in shock and stared at the door. Relena allowed a tear to roll down her cheek without wiping it. It wasn't her. The came another, and another. So, the floodgates had opened and the dams followed freely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oky Doky, finished. ::Does victory dance:: Finished finish finished! Okay, its only the something chapter and I need to finish it, and I will. I WILL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh yeah, send me comments, please!  



	11. The 11th

Once Lost, Now Found 11 by   
Rage Barton  
  
  
Heero walked through the streets. He shirt hugging his shaking body. Heero walked slowly and sat down on a bench in a nearby park.  
  
What happened? Argh! This is impossible. I mean, I don't know what is wrong with me. I just don't know...  
  
Heero shuddered from the cold. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit, it's 7 already. I need to pick up Susan."  
  
Heero ran back to the apartment. He hadn't realized that he had been wondering around for an hour. Heero opened the door to his apartment ad noticed that Relena was sitting on the couch, her eyes were red from crying. Relena jumped when she saw Heero walking in. They made eye contact and Heero walked to his room. He was enraged and out the room. Relena looked at Heero in a confused way.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?"  
  
"Gr......I forgot your husband's in there, and he's only wearing his boxers."  
  
Relena chuckled and got a growl in return. Five minutes later, Heero re-entered the livingroom and Relena's jaw dropped faster than you can say 'Cute!' Relena caught herself and put her jaw back. Heero was wearing a pair of BAGGY blue jeans with yellow boots (the kind by Timberland n stuff). He was wearing a tight black tanktop that showed of his muscles and a leather jacket. Heero also had on a pair of dark shades.   
  
WOW! He looks HOT! Oh Relena. But then again, that outfit makes him look young and dangerous. It gives him more, mystery. He's so cute and not so...boring, like Richard!  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Uh...yeah Heero?"  
  
"Look, there's food in the freg. Feel free and if something smells wrong, throw it out. The assassins will be coming after me if their target was killed due to starvation or worse, food poisoning."  
  
"HEERO..."  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist."  
  
Heero flashed Relena one of his genuine smiles.   
  
"Oh, I've got to go Relena. I'll be back by oh say...12. Bye!"  
  
Heero walked out the apartment. Relena relaxed and lyed back on the couch.  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~  
  
Heero was dancing, dirty, with a girl with raven hair, brown eyes and Hilde's height.   
  
RING...RING  
  
Heero moved away from the crowd and went ouside, the girl followed him. Heero flipped open a cell and Duo's energetic voice came through.  
  
"Hey Heero buddy!"  
  
"What is it Duo? I'm on a date. You should know."  
  
"yeah, sorry man. Look, Relena and Richard are having this one month celebration on their wedding. They invited everyone, including this Odin Lowe Jr. I can't find him and was hoping that you can pal."  
  
Heero smirked and looked up at the dark sky. There wasn't a clould in sight and the stars are clearly seen.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell him. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Heero went back to the girl and a minute later, they both hopped into his car.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
30 minutes later...  
  
Relena was talking to the representatives of sector M-1132. Even though she sounded interested, her mind was somewhere else.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
Relena had woken up by a pair of soft lips kissing her. She woke up and looked at Richard.   
  
"Come on Relena, I've got a surprise for you. We'll go home first, you need to change into your best dress."  
  
Relena went home and selected her favorite dress, a silk, white dress that went up to her ankle. She wore the saphire necklace that Heero had given her for her wedding present. They got into their car and came to the Peacecraft mansion. As they walked into, the dark room was suddenly filled with lights and everyone yelled,  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Suddenly, a voice rang out clearly.  
  
"Mr. Odin Lowe Jr."  
  
Relena sighed as she thought, 'Probably another rich guy...' Relena turned to face the entrance but didn't get a chance to see him. All the gils rushed towards the young man. Relena chuckled. Duo was writing down phone number and then when the guy was announced, all the girls left Duo and flocked to Odin Lowe Jr. Duo pouted and wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
The young man then stepped out of the crowd with difficulty and walked towards Relena. Relena's heart began to beat dangerously, after it nearly stopped. Heero...Odin was making his way towards her. He was handsomely dressed in a stunning black tuxedo. He have a white silk vest as well as a with silk dress shirt. His atire was finished by a black bow tie. He looked drop dead gorgeous. (DROOOLLLLLLL!!!! :):))   
  
"Hee-"  
  
Heero moved his finger to her lips. He picked up her right hand, bent down and gently kissed it. He smiled at Relena's confused reaction.   
  
"Congradulations Mrs. Perry."  
  
Richard had made his way back to Relena. When he saw Heero, he looked at Heero.  
  
"You werent invited."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
Heero held up te invitatio card and it said with gold lettering,  
  
Mr. Odin Lowe Jr.  
  
Richard smirked and had a dangerous look in his eyes.  
  
"Security, Preventers, we have a situation here. There is a man stealing someelse's name ti come to the party. In the blink to an eyes, all guns were turned towards Heero. Heero looked up  
  
"Guys, its me, HeerO"  
  
The guns were immediately put down. Richard could feel all the eyyes turn to him. Richard walked towards Heero and then...ounched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Heero doubled over. Zeches stepped toward.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Richard smirked and mentioned his hand for his securityto come. Two securtiy guards came over and restrained Heero.  
  
"He is Heero Yuy. He admits it. He must of killed the real Odin Lowe Jr since he has his invitation. You FUCKING bastard, how dare you kill or kidnap Mr. Lowe? What did you do with him you son of a bitch?"  
  
Quatre stepped toward and put a hand on Richard's shoulder. Quatre stared into Richard's eyes.  
  
"Calm down. You need to release Heero and let him explain."  
  
Richard exploded on Quatre.  
  
" What is there to EXPLAIN? He is NOT Odin Lowe Jr. He the bastard piece of shit Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. He says he's Heero Yuy."  
  
Quatre stared back at Richard now with hate and anger.  
  
"Let HIM EXPLAIN!"  
  
Quatre turned back to Heero. All eyes were now on Heero. Duo and Trowa stepped toward and grabbed the security guards to let go. They did. Heero straightened his tux and wiped some dust off his suit. Heero looked at Richard and smirked.  
  
"Well Mr. Perry, you see, I'm Heero Yuy. During the war, I needed a code name in order to stay unknown. But I was not always known as Heero Yuy. The man that took me in was Odin Lowe. He's name was Odin Lowe. He named me after him, therefore I'm Odin Lowe Jr. After the war, I decided that it was best if I took on the name Odin once again. I joined the Preventers using Odin Lowe Jr. But, I decided that I should use the name Heero Yuy since it had suited me. Besides, the name struck fear into the heart of criminals, as I am told. Therefore, when you flipped through the Preventer's database for Preventers with high profiles, you flipped up Odin Lowe Jr. But, you did not know that you were inviting me."  
  
The guests laughed at Richard and then turned back to their converations. Heero walked over to the other pilots and they all sat down. Quatre, wearing a black tux, white dress shirt and silk dark blue tie, turned to Heero.  
  
"You should've told us. We could of backed you up."  
  
Heero smiled at nodded. Duo, who was wearing and black suit, black dress shirt and a green tie was still enraged.  
  
"HOW COULD Richard do something like that. He was just trying to embarrass you Heero. IO want to just do something to him."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Trowa had shushed Duo. He was wearing a black vest, light blue dress shirt, and a white bow tie. Wefei, who was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants and carrying his black jacket slowly shifted.  
  
"I...i...i...must agree...with Duo."  
  
All eyes were turned to Wefei. Duo jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Wefei, you agreed with me? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Maxwell...don't push your luck."  
  
Duo sat down, he was too preoccupied with Heero's problem. The men relaxed and then Heero stood up. He approached Richard, who was talking to Relena. The boys thought Heero was going to kill Richard but they changed their minds wen Heero walked towards Relena.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Perry, do you mind if I borrow your lovely wife?"  
  
Richard punched Heero in the face.  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
Heero staightened up and looked at Richard without emotion.  
  
"I need to borrow her for a dance."  
  
"Sure Hee-Odin."  
  
Heero turned to Relena and smiled at her. Heero held out his armand the Richard's hand was hurling itself towards Relena'sface. Heero grabbed his hand and growled.  
  
"Don't lay a hand on her."  
  
Heero was going to punch Heero but was stopped by a hand. Richard turned around to face the Gundam boys. Behind them, Zeches came hurling Richard's direction. Zeches grabbed Richard by the collar and dragged him to another room. The boys nodded at Heero and followed Zeches. Heero turned around to Relena and led her to the dance floor. Heero grabbed Relena's waist gently and grabbed Relena's and into his own hard and yet gentle one. Relena put her hand on Heero's shoulder and the two danced slowly. All eyes turned towards them and admired the beauty and grace of the couple. They all wondered why Relena had married Richard when she had a stunning young man like Heero. Relena looked up at Heero and smiled a sad smile.   
  
"Heero, I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Heero led relena around the dance floor. Relena put her head on her shoulder and drifted into a soft fantasy.  
  
Relena Peacecraft, you were so foolish. Sally was right, Heero's not the same. Heero and Rciahrd are both not the men I thought they would be. I love Heero, so much.  
  
You finally admit it.  
  
Well, its not easy for me to say it. I mean, I love Richard.  
  
No you didn't.  
  
You're right, I dated Richard because I waned to get back at Heero. But I never loved Richard. Lady Une's right, maybe it is time for more than talk...  
  
  
  
  
Okay, how was it? Sorry about the Heero bashing, I just wanted to get my point across. So, its finished! Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing of course. This is one of my favorite fics. I LOVE IT! Comments please! No one ever sends me comments. (Pouts) Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!   
  
  
  



	12. Once Lost, Now Found 12

Once Lost, Now Found 12 by  
Rage Barton  
  
  
Heero led Relena to a balcony and looked up. He turned around to face Relena. His eyes were shining with emotion and the clearest one was regret.  
  
"Relena, the night you left, I was going to tell you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...forget it. It's too late now anyway."  
  
"Heero, just tell me."  
  
"I want to tell you..."  
  
Heero bent down to kiss Relena and gently brushed his lips on Relena's. He pulled away and looked bewildered.   
  
"I'm sorry Relena. I shouldn't' of..."  
  
Suddenly, Heero pushed Relena and for the second time in a month, and Relena helplessly watched as the love of her life was shot because he was trying to save her, again. Everyone rushed towards the balcony and the Gundam boys and co. rushed in front. Duo and Trowa bent down and tried to stop Heero's bleeding.  
  
"Aw...damn it Heero. Couldn't you of just gotten out of the way too! No one is worth it Heero. Especially not some one that rejected you!"  
  
"D...Duo, y..you wou...l'd do it...for H..ilde."  
  
"Yeah buddy, hold on."  
  
Within minutes, the paramedics arrived and carried Heero away.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Pain, once again I feel only pain. And once again, not only physically, but also mentally. Relena...your very image drives me insane. You're out of my grasps and yet...I want you more than ever. I want to be the one you run to when you have trouble. The only one that sees your tears. The one to give you happiness. The one to love and treasure you. But I was right form the beginning, I don't deserve you. I will be, a friend...just a friend...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zechs was pacing around and glaring at everyone. Duo glared at the older man.  
  
"Stop pacing."  
  
"MAKE ME MAXWELL!  
  
Duo stood up and walked towards Zechs.  
  
"If I wasn't doing this for Heero and Relena, I would beat the FUCK out of you right now. NOW, I've got to check on Heero."  
  
Duo turned around and walked towards the room of the pilot of Zero Wing. Trowa followed Duo but not before sending a Heero Yuy Death Glare(tm) towards Zechs.   
  
Duo walked down the hall and entered Duo's room. Duo walked over to Heero's bed and sat down on the chair. Trowa simply stood behind Duo and stared at Heero. Heero slowly opened his eyes and saw the smiling face of one Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Hey Duo."  
  
"Man, it must an omen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That it's the second time you got shot in a month. One more and you could never wake up."  
  
Duo looked at Trowa and frowned.  
  
"I don't want to wake up. Not next time, not this time."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"What ever Duo. So, is everything okay?"  
  
"Uh...they didn't attack!"  
  
"That's great. What's wrong? Come on, spill it."  
  
"They uh...hehe...got Relena..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Heero sat up from bed and ran out the room. As if he knew where Zechs was, e went to the waiting room and put his soldier mask back on.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"The night you were shoot, Relena went back to her bed room. Early next morning, Noin went to check on her and she was gone."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Wefei."  
  
"There were some scratch marks, but only near the bed. The sheets were ruffled but nothing was out of place."  
  
"Must have been some fast working drugs."  
  
Noin stared at Heero.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I know because that always happens. Besides, elementary my dear Noin."  
  
Everyone stared at Heero. Heero gave a Duo 'What?!?!' look.   
  
"Their base is on the moon, sector Beta-4. It's about 3 hrs. From here."  
  
Heero took out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Dr. J, are they ready? Good. Send them over. Wing? Beta-Alph-9-0-8. Got it? I need se 99. I need that much ammo. I DO!!! Okay... 15 minutes...got it."  
  
Heero straightened himself and held out his hand. Duo gave Heero a bag. Heero reached in and grabbed a black tank top and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Heero put them on and took out a gun and tucked it in his jeans. Heero then dialed another number on his cell.  
  
"Lady, this is Dark Angel. Get the troops ready. Have them blast off in 20 minutes. The coordinates are Alpha-Beta-9-0898-89. Okay...we'll meet you there. Take out the Prosuzes. Bye."  
  
Heero walked out the door towards the hanger. Trowa followed Heero, behind him Duo, then Quatre, and finally Wefei. Noin and Zechs looked at them with a confused face and followed them. The walk was in silence and 5 minutes later, they reached the hanger.  
  
"Now."  
  
Everyone turned to Heero. Suddenly, a large aircraft approached and settled in the hanger. Heero walked towards the aircraft. The door opened and out came Dr. J.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Got them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Heero turned back towards the others and nodded. Six huge crates were unloaded. Heero walked towards the farthest crates and mentioned for the group to follow him. The five young men followed Heero. Heero put his hand on a scanner.  
  
"Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy."  
  
He stood back and the wooden crate fell apart. Heero scanned his hand again and everyone gasped. The metal box was now opening up. Inside, were hundreds of bombs, handguns, shotguns, bows and arrows, knives, and lasers?   
  
"Pick some out. You all have your usual duffels. Don't carry too much."  
  
The boys started to pick out their weapons and stuffed them in their duffels. After Heero was finished, Heero walked over to Dr. J. Everyone followed him.  
  
"I need more."  
  
"Yes, how much."  
  
"Enough to last 2 hours. That'll be all."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Dr. J reached into his bag and took out a needle and a bottle. He injected the needle with the blue liquid and put it on Heero's arm. Duo was about to snatch it but was too late. Dr. J injected it in him. Heero fell and cried out in pain. A minute later, he stood up and the emotionless mask was removed. Duo now had Dr, J against the wall.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to HIM?!?!"  
  
"Don't worry Duo."  
  
Duo let go of Dr. J and now stared at Duo. Duo raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Maxwell, that serum that I injected into Heero will make him the perfect soldier for a period of time. It will give him strength beyond normal standards. He will be smarter, faster, and stronger than he already is. He is once again the Perfect Soldier. We only used this for major missions. The side effects are that he will be very tired and will be emotionless for some time.  
  
"Is that why he's so emotionless?"  
  
"No. Heero shut his emotions away in order to be perfect to achieve peace. The serum simply played on the chemicals in his brain. It has different effects on different people. Heero's effect is that he would become even more emotionless."  
  
Dr. J walked away, leaving a stunned Duo, staring at Heero.  
  
Heero, I never knew. Heero...I don't know what to say. What can I say?  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
********************************************  
  
Okay, the ending is strange. I don't know what to write. Comments please.  



	13. Action Time

Once Lost, Now Found 13  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Hey! Sorry for taking so long. I was writing and worrying about my number one story, Love. So, now I stop worrying about that, I'm back! Once Lost, Now Found will be finished shortly. And I don't own Gundam!  
  
  
****************************  
Heero looked up at Zero.   
  
'Hold on Relena. I will be there shortly. Forgive me for not being there before.'  
  
He looked at the others, preparing for the fight ahead. Quatre was looking at the area on a map, checking for the best strategy standpoint. Trowa was checking the bullets in his Gundam. Wufei was meditating in the corner. Duo, well...he was eating everything in sight. Heero smiled slightly. Even if Duo may not look serious sometimes, you know his heart is in it. And Heero was glad he had such good friends.  
  
Dr. J walked to Heero.  
"Heero my boy, are you ready to go?"  
  
Heero nodded.   
  
"Guys, let's go. Get ready."  
  
The others looked at Heero and nodded, all with the same determined look in their eyes. They jumped on their Gundams and powered up. Zechs' face appeared on Heero's screen.  
  
"Yuy, Noin and I will take some of the support troops to back you up and cause a disturbance. You guys go in and get Relena."  
  
"I don't need to be told of what to do."  
  
Heero shut off the transmission and turned on his blasters. He rocketed into the sky, followed by Deathsycthe Hell Ultimate, Heavyarms Ultra, Sandrock Kai 2, and Altron Custom. One hundred mobile suits followed them, with Tallgeese IV and a white Taurus in the lead.  
  
*****************************  
Relena slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in a metal room, strapped to the wall. She looked around more, she saw Richard, strapped to the other side of the wall and they appeared to be in a command center of some kind. There were monitors, keyboards and people, running around.  
  
A shadow approached Relena. He was about 6 feet tall, blue eyes, blonde hair and dressed in a White Fang uniform.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Perry, I am the leader of the New White Fang, NWF for short, Henry Harris. We will create a new world, one where power is the ruler. You are here to ensure the ESUN gives that power to the rightful rulers, the White Fang!"  
  
"You must be insane! The Gundam pilots will stop you!"  
  
"MWAHAHAAAA!! No way! Their greatest hope, Heero Yuy is hurt, the others will not be able to stop me. Besides, if they come, you will just tell them to go away!"  
  
Relena looked at him as if he just grew three more heads.  
  
"You are insane."  
  
"Hahaha! You say that now. If you don't I'll kill your useless husband over there."  
  
He pointed to Richard. One of the guards took the signal and took out a gun. He pointed it to Richard's head.  
  
"Please don't kill me!!! I'm a nobody. I don't even love her! I'm only here cuz she's got influence."  
  
Harris turned to Relena with a look of utter disguise.  
  
"Okay, maybe I should have choose someone else. But of course, you would never let anyone be killed. Even this guy over here."  
  
His head turned to Richard.  
  
"That's your problem, you're too nice. Even to scum, like him.  
  
"SIR! ONE HUNDRED TWO OBJECTS ARE HEADED THIS WAY!"  
  
"One hundred two?"  
  
The officer brought up an image. Harris' eyes widened as he saw Tallgeese IV and the white Taurus leading the way. His expression then changed to a sinister smile.  
  
"Send the troops!"  
  
  
****************************************  
"Noin, take a fourth of the troops and attack the South side. Barkly, attack the East side. Lokey attack from the West. I'll take the rest and attack from the North."  
  
"Zechs don't worry, we're getting Relena back you know. The Gundam pilots will get her. They're on the job."  
  
"I know. But its Yuy I'm worried about."  
  
Noin looked at Zechs. She shook her head and turned off the transmission.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Trowa, get into the command center and shut off the security system. Wufei, destroy their mobile suits that they're not using. Quatre, find a map and tell them where to go, what's in the way and how to do it. Duo, come with me to find Relena."  
  
"And Richard..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo looked into Heero's cold face. His eyes sparkled with something dangerous added to the anger. Duo stuttered.  
  
"Well, they uh...kidnapped...him with...eh...Relena."  
  
Heero's face darkened.  
  
"You are kidding me."  
  
"Eh...I wish I am...but...eh...no."  
  
Heero's face twisted in anger and then sighed.   
  
"Let's go."  
  
************************************************  
"Lieutenant, any sign of the Gundams?"  
  
"No Sir!"  
  
"Send more troops."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Harris turned to Relena.  
  
"So, your brother Zechs wants to play? Well then, we shall play cat and mouse. Where are the Gundams? They will surely come. They need to get the Foreign Minister."  
  
"Sir, Gundam 05 has appeared!"  
  
"That's better!"  
  
********************************************  
"Keep in contact Wufei!"  
  
"I will Heero!"  
  
"Okay Wufei, the hanger is in the northern section so follow Zechs."  
  
"That's the last thing I need Quatre, deal with Zechs. But thanks."  
  
"And Wufei, be on guard."  
  
"Yes Heero. I'll keep in touch."  
  
Altron Custom flew towards the North, under the battle's fire. He took out his thermal staff and cut his way into the moon base. He slashed his way into the first hanger.  
  
"This is Dragon calling in. There's 40 unused suits in the first hanger alone."  
  
He slashed through another wall.  
  
"About 30 in hanger 2."  
  
Quatre's face appeared on Heero and Wufei's screen.  
  
"There are a total of 4 hangers. There is another one on the south side. These guys are good, well, maybe just prepared. Watch out! 10 mobile suits heading your way!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Wufei smiled as the mobile suits coming his way. The first suit slashed at Wufei with a beam saber. Wufei rocketed backward and destroyed the suit with his dragon fan.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Heero smiled.   
  
"Wufei has got that taken care of. Trowa, get started."  
  
Heavyarms Ultra made its way through the crowd. Destroying a few mobile suits along the way. He blew a hole through the wall with his missiles. He set Heavyarms Ultra on autopilot, allowing the Gundam to fight without the pilot. Trowa jumped out of Gundam and moved along the corridor.  
  
"Which way Quatre?"  
  
"The left one. Keep going until you come to a metal door. Open it, there should be about 10 guards."  
  
"Got it."  
  
******************************  
"Attention all Preventers of the High Command! Report to the hangers! Prepare to blast off in the lead of Major Po!"  
  
Sally saluted Lady Une. Lady nodded.  
  
"Take the Prosuzes and hurry after them. Zechs had already taken some of the Prosuzes from the Sank Kingdom to follow the Gundams. Help them in any way possible understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Your relieved."  
  
Sally ran out of Lady Une's office.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Quatre, Noin and her troops are being overwhelmed. Go help them. Trowa, after you're done, take Heavyarms Ultra and go attack the North with Zechs."  
  
Quatre's confused face appeared on the screen.  
  
"If Noin's having so much trouble, wouldn't the head quarters be at the South then?"  
  
"That's what they want. Zechs will be having problems soon if Wufei don't destroy those suits. They're probably used to defend the control center in the North."  
  
"I get it, then make it appear that the South is important so the troops will attack the useless area instead of the part most important."  
  
"Yeah, so get going."  
  
Heavyarms Ultra suddenly came out from the base.  
  
"This is Silence calling, the security measures are all down, I repeat, the security measures are down."  
  
"Nice work."  
  
*******************************  
"Sir, Gundam 03 has broken through the defenses and have shut down our security systems!"  
  
"Blast them. No matter. All hands to battle! O-6 group, go to security and get it back on line!"  
  
"Ha! I told you they'd get you. You won't last long against the Gundams."  
  
Harris turned to Relena with his eyes flaming and slapped her.  
  
"SILENCE! I will not tolerate insults as long as I am here!"  
  
"You won't be here much longer."  
  
Relena smirked. Harris turned red and punched her in the stomach.  
  
"You are mine...they will not get you. I swear on that."  
  
**************************************************  
"Duo, let's go, everything is in the clear."  
  
Heero switched Zero to auto pilot and so did Duo. Heero jumped out of the mobile suit, using the jetpack to pilot himself in space. Duo quickly followed. The two navigated themselves towards an entrance. Duo took out a bomb and pressed in using putty into the side of the door.  
  
"Stand back buddy."  
  
The two quickly ducked behind a pile of moon rocks when the door was blasted off its hinges. Heero looked over at Duo.  
  
"So much for a silent entrance Duo."  
  
Duo shrugged. The two hurried into the base and were met by a group of guards. The two ducked by the corner.  
  
"Nice welcoming party huh?"  
  
"Simply delightful Duo. Shall we?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Heero grabbed a bomb from his bag and threw it at the soldiers. The bomb exploded and the two used the smoke and sneaked into a nearby room.  
  
"Duo, we'll split up. Put bombs as you go along and the bombs are rigged to blow from any of the Gundams and the Preventer's office."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to find Lena."  
  
Duo watched as Heero ran down the hallway, ducking stray bullets as he ran.  
  
"Good luck buddy."  
  
Duo grabbed a machine gun from his bag and started shooting.   
  
*****************************************  
"Thanks Duo."  
  
'First door right. Go down and thirteenth door. Great, they just had to choose thirteen. Great time to get superstitious Yuy. Oh well, what the heck am I thinking.'  
  
Heero stopped in front of the door. Heero smirked and kicked open the door. He burst into the room.   
  
"Damn."  
  
HE looked around to see the control room empty. He ran to a counsel. He hacked into the main system.   
  
"Hm...I can shut off most the dolls."  
  
Heero's hands flew across the keyboard.  
  
"Finished. Now, to find Relena."  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
"This is taking way too long. Damn it. Where did they take her? Think Yuy, think! Where would I take her, the garden, I'm an idiot. Now...basement. No duh Yuy!"  
  
Heero raced from the control room and down the hallway.   
  
***********************************************  
"Zechs, there is no way we can keep this up. Wait! Forty percent have just shut down! What?"  
  
"Yuy must have gotten there. Noin, how are things at your end?"  
  
"Not bad. We can take them but it's not like we can relax. Look! The Preventers are coming."  
  
Sally appeared on Zechs' screen.  
  
"Where are we needed sir?"  
  
"Sally, go to Noin's half."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
All of a sudden Quatre appeared on both their screens.  
  
"Why Winner?"  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft, as Heero has said, it's merely a diversion. Within the base, the mobile dolls are heading towards you. The main headquarter is in your position. Though now according to Heero, the control room is abandoned."  
  
Zechs frowned.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Zechs terminated the line.  
  
'Yuy, get my sister out of there now. You don't get another chance.'  
  
*********************************  
"Come on, just a little farther. Just a little more."  
  
Heero came to the door for the basement. Heero walked cautiously towards the door. The door slid open. Heero walked through the doors.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^.^ Hello y'all! Sorry it just took FOREVER. I apologize. But there's things happening right now, all the teachers decided it was time to give a test/quiz/quest so I had one like every 3 days for the past month. And then with me moving and other stuff, it took a while. But I'm sorry. This is almost finished. Once it is, I'll finish the Stutter, but not before I get the first chapter of my new story finished. And I'm helping my friend with her stories and I'm doing another one with Jade Maxwell so I'm busy but I'll deal. I have to or my friends will torment me forever for not finishing. I talk too much sorry. Bye!   
  
  



	14. Number 14

Once Lost, Now Found 14  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Standard, I don't own nothing...  
  
Sorry it took so loong, it's not my fault. Maybe it is. Oh well...I'm clueless. Hehe. I think this is the last chapter, maybe two. Three tops I guess. On with the show.  
  
  
^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^  
  
Heero walked calmly but cautiously into the basement. Harris was standing on an evelated metal platform. To his left, Relena was strapped to the wall. Next to her, a very bruised Richard was strapped to the wall. Heero turned to look at the right. Duo was hanging in a metal cage. Underneath was a gaint hole. Peering into the hole, Heero saw purple liquid.  
  
'Acid! What the heck?'  
  
"Hey Heero bud. Sorry about this... tried...too strong...I....."  
  
"Chill out Duo. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident Yuy."  
  
Heero looked up at Harris. The platform Harris was standing on slowly rotated so Heero could see his face.  
  
"Harris, so you're still that physco out for power huh?"  
  
"HAHA!!! Yuy, is that any way to greet an old friend?"  
  
"Old yes, you are old. Friend, no, not on your life!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"  
  
Harris shook his head.   
  
"Heero, Heero, Heero. My old friend, leave it to you to fall in love with a married woman!"  
  
"Yeah Harris, I guess that was always your forte."  
  
Harris grew red. Then, he snapped back his head and laughed.  
  
"My, fiery friend, I still have your lover. Nad your friend. But first, a test."  
  
Harris turned to Richard.  
  
"This is your competition Heero?"  
  
Harris eyed Heero. Heero merely shrugged.  
  
"Not my fault."  
  
Harris smiled. He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Now, Perry, here is your choice. You can save Miss Peacecraft,"  
  
He snapped his fingers. A guard punched a few keys on the keyboard. Another hole appeared in front of Harris' platform.  
  
"Or, you can jump in and save yourself."  
  
Harris rose to his full height. The guard again punched some keys and Richard's shackles were released. Richard looked at Relena, and then the tunnel.  
  
"Nice knowing you Relena. Sorry, but I come first."  
  
Richard ran towards the tunnel. A shot rang out in the room. Richard fell to the ground, his face twisted with pain. He was cluching his right leg.  
  
"I should of killed you, you dishonorable slug! But no, I want you to suffer for the rest of your life! Your cripl;ed now. Guards, amputate his legs, then throw him out!"   
  
The guards saluted and dragged a screamign Richard out.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Heeor looked at Harris and raised an eybrow. Harris shrugged. Heero smiled slightly and walked up the stairs to the platfom Harris was standing on.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well, you know how I feel on certain things. Especially how I hate people who save themselves above others."  
  
"It's human instinct o save yourself Harris."  
  
"I know Odin."  
  
Heero's head snapped up.  
  
"I told not to call me Odin."  
  
"But it suits you more than Heero."  
  
Heero turned to relena, who was frozen, not knowing what to do. Heero smiled at her.  
  
"You okay Lena?"  
  
"Uh.........yeah I guess. Heero..."  
  
Harris stood next to Heero.  
  
"His name's Odin."  
  
"I'm not Adin. Not anymore."  
  
"You can't deny your name you know? You're a Lowe."  
  
Heero looked at Relena. Relena looked at him puzzle. Then, her eyes widened.  
  
"Lowe? But, Odin Lowe killed Heero Yuy. Oh my god..."  
  
Relena looked at Heero. Heero turned away from her glaze.   
  
"Ha, Odin, guess she found out! Too bad."  
  
"Harris..."  
  
"Sorry master."  
  
Heero's head snapped up again.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"But, you are my young master."  
  
"Not anymore I said!"  
  
"You are a Lowe, strong and proud. Your name stretches across the world. Your family's fame and fortune. But your family had a dark side, the side no one knew about. We were to kill Relena Peacecraft, but then we found you master."  
  
Heero looked at Relena, afraid to see her reaction. Afraid he'll find hate, coldness, disguise, or even worse, fear. Fear. Not of the men, but of him.  
  
Heero finally me Relena' glaze. But her found no bitterness. Only love, with a bit of confusion yes but love. They poured from her eyes. He forgot about his shame. He forgot about his name, he coud only looked into her aquamarine eyes as the love reached out to him. Told him she didn't care. Heero smiled.  
  
"I win."  
  
"No you don't Odin. No you don't. Choose, your friend, or your lover."  
  
Heero spun around to discover Duo's cage slowly going down, towards the acid. Then he saw men approach Relena, three guards with guns to her head.  
  
"Not much time left."  
  
Heero jumped from the platform. He took out a needle and jammed it into his arm.  
  
'I can't take more than one at a time. But it's worth it, Duo and Relena.'  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and took out the three guards. More rushed at Relena but Heero stopped them before they could relax.  
  
'God, this speed! The STRENGTH! I feel ALIVE!!!'  
  
Heero quickly spun around and aimed for the tiny grey box near Duo's cage. He fired and the box fried. Duo's cage stopped.  
  
"Oh YEAH HEERO!!!! YOUR KICK AS!!! THANK YOU LORD!!!"  
  
The cage door swung open and Duo jumped out. He raced towards the other side of the room but was stopped by guards. He looked on as Heero fought the guards, head on. One again 50! He was incredible but he saw Heero was getting tired and slowing down. He looked at his watch.   
  
'SHIT!!! TWO HOURS!!! He can't bump more than one of those at a time too! DAMN Heero!'  
  
Heero finally came to a very slow speed.   
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero turned around to see Relena, her eyes clouded with tears and her eyes shome with concern.  
  
"Relena."  
  
The guards took this moment to over power him. Heero was suddenly attacked from all sides. He went down fast.  
  
"NO!!! HEERO!!!"  
  
The guards dragged Heero to the fromt of the patform.  
  
"Well Odin. You would of lasted if you didn't pump all that serum into yourself. Duo would of died but you would be alive. I'm a man of my word. You know that."  
  
"I...ca..re...to..too much....to...to let even...on...one of them..die."  
  
"So in doing so you doomed yourself. So be it!"  
  
The guards dragged a bloody Duo and released Relena. They dragged the three down to a small cell. They threw Heero in, his well toned body slammed hard against the metal wall. His body fell limp to the floor. They threw Duo in and pushed relena in. Relena and Duo rushed to Heero. Relena craddled Heero in her lap while Duo checked his wounds.   
  
"Heero....oh Heero. How is he Duo?"  
  
"Not good. That stuff he took is killing him."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"A serum that enhances the abilities. But once it's done, it does severe damage to the user."  
  
Relena started to sob and her shoulders shook. Duo looked away.  
  
"The others better get here soon."  
  
Duo leaned back against the wall.  
  
"This is not going well. Not well at all. Why don't things work out the waythey're suppose to?"  
  
He looked over at Relena.  
  
"Sorry Relena."  
  
"I-it's okay...Du..Duo."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Something's wrong."  
  
Trowa looked at his monitor at Quatre. Trowa's brow furrowed.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
Wufei's face appeared on both their screens.  
  
"Duo hasn't called in yet. Neither has Heero."  
  
Quatre frown.  
  
"That's how."  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"We need to tell Zechs now."  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Dragon to Wind. Dragon to Wind."  
  
"This is Wind, come in Dragon."  
  
"There's something wrong. Prince can feel it. Silence too. Death and Wolf hasn't reported in yet."  
  
"What? Wolf was to look for Relena. Damn."  
  
"Wind, come in Wind."  
  
"Yeah Noin?"  
  
"The mobile dools are about finished. We need to go in and get Wolf, Death, and Peace. Now."  
  
"Just what we were think Earth."  
  
"Everyone, time to go in."  
  
"YES MA'AM!!!"  
  
"Sheesh guys."  
  
**********************************************  
Harris looked around.  
  
"The Lowe family is to fall. But there is the heir. Odin Lowe Jr. will rise, but in his own way. NO, he has disgraced us for the last time."  
  
Harris turned to the remaining guards.  
  
"Bring them back."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
Noin, Zechs, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre along with Sally and the Preventers raced down the corridor. The Gundam gang told the Preventers, excluding Sally to go the other way while they took the one to the right.  
**************************************************  
Heero, Duo and relena were once again placed in front of Harris.  
  
"Ah dear Dear Master. We finish this, now. Pump this in him!"  
  
Harris threw the needle at Duo.  
  
"I'll fight in his place."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Heero, using his last once of strength pumped the liquid into himself.  
  
"Heero! Stop!"  
  
"I know what it'll do to you Duo. I didn't save your American ass to get yourself killed with something stupid."  
  
Heero rose to his full height. Despite his wounds and the blood on his body, he looked down right intimidating. 6ft. 5in. of pure muscle. The serum pumped him up good. His battered shirt showed his well toned abs and chest.  
  
"I've waited so long Odin."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Harris leap off the platform. The two walked around, staring at each other. Suddenly, Harris charged towards Heero and swung his right fist at Heero. Heero's arm blocked it adn swing his left at Harris' stomach. The fiesest fighting ever broke out. Thge door then flew down. The Gundam crew flew into the room. They killed the soldiers and freed Duo and relena. Duo was moving towards Heero and Harris when Wufei stopped him.  
  
"It's unhonorable to interfer with a fight."  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
Trowa stopped Duo. Heero spoke up.  
  
"If you interfer, I'll kill you if I get better."  
  
"If?"  
  
Heero momentarily looked at Duo and smiled warily. Heero matched Harris move to move, but Harris being older slowed down. Heero finished it with a crushing blow to his stomach.  
  
"You win young master."  
  
"It didn't have to end this way Harris."  
  
"Yes it did. You are the heir to the Lowe family. It had to end this way."  
  
"Well, good-bye old friend. I..."  
  
Heero fell towards and landed on Harris' body. Harris put his arms around Heero's body.  
  
"Good-bye master. I've seen you grow, it's been a pleasure to serve you. I'm coming master and mistress."  
  
****************************************************  
Hey everyone! This is out of course! YES!!!! One more chapter I think! I'm determined to finished this soon!   
  
  
  
  



	15. Last One

Once Lost, Now Found 15  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena sat in a black hair by Heero bed. Relena shook her head as the crystal tears flew from her aquamarine eyes and onto Heero's heavily bandaged chest and on his face.  
  
"Heero, wake up, please! God, why did you have to do something so stupid? God, Heero wake up please!"  
  
Relena laid her head on her chest, somewhat reassured by Heero's steady heartbeat.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
Everyone was pacing around in the waiting room. Relena was crying into Noin's shoulder. Sally slowly walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Sally, how is he?"  
  
Sally sighed and then smiled warily.  
  
"Well, he's in really bad shape. That serum damaged some nerves but with his ability to heal, he'll be fine. But the nerves are badly damaged, especially in his legs."  
  
Relena looked up.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"He'll be temporarily paralyzed from the waist down, but its temporary of course."  
  
Relena nodded.   
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Of course, but he's going to have some serious problems while he heals. Oh yeah, Richard was amputated from the knee down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Relena stood up and walked to Heero's room.  
  
~*~Flashback end~*~   
  
"Hn..."  
  
Relena's head snapped up.  
  
"Heero! You're awake! Don't move."  
  
"What the? Shit I feel like Hell."  
  
Relena looked at him.  
  
"No cursing mister."  
  
"What?"  
  
Heero pouted.   
  
"Meany!"  
  
Relena smiled and cupped his face. Heero flinched slightly.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Heero smiled and put her hand over his heart.  
  
"There are pains worse than physical you know."  
  
Relena smiled. Heero cupped her face. He slowly brought her face down. Relena closed her eyes. Heero's lips brushed against hers. Relena put her left hand on his cheek. Heero pulled away and grabbed her left hand. He played with the ring on her ring finger. He frowned.  
  
"The ring on your finger was suppose to be mine you know. I was going to propose the night you left."  
  
Heero shook his head and lowered it. Relena frowned. Heero looked up, his eyes cold.  
  
"Go see your husband. I wouldn't want him to think his wife was cheating on him."  
  
"Heero I-"  
  
"I don't want your marriage to be ruined by me. Look, I love you but it's not right. Relena go. He's hurt worse than me. G-"  
  
"Shut up Heero. Stop blabbing. I love you, not him. It's over between us. I love you, now and forever."  
  
Relena kissed Heero again. This time more passionately. The kiss that started forever for them.  
  
************************************************  
FINISHED!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! PEOPLE CAN STOP KILLING ME NOW!!!!! MWAHAHAhAHAHAhAHAHAHAHA!!!!! If you guys want, I'll write an epilogue but I think this is enough. I'm considering writing a brief three-chapter thing about how Heero might suffer and how Relena helps him but I'm not sure. Tell me what I should do.   
  



End file.
